


Quotidien d'un samourai

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [22]
Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo se rend en ville. Voici les pensées d'un samourai dans un monde paisible.</p><p>Ecrit pour un défi de la Ficothèque Ardente sur le thème : Shopping -bûche, trente et un, pêtard avec pour contrainte violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quotidien d'un samourai

Kyo arborait un large sourire, alors qu’il jonglait avec la bourse aux pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes de sa bien- aimée.

Yuya trouvait des cachettes vestimentaires de plus en plus intéressantes pour son esprit et ses mains perverses. S’il fallait la déshabiller à chaque course, il trouverait de plus en plus de prétextes pour descendre en ville.

Il était de très bonne humeur. Il avait pu pelotonner ses petits seins et lui mettre la main aux fesses.

Et elle avait râlé.

Son sourire s’élargit.

Kyo se ferait pardonner en rentrant. Il allait remettre le bien à sa place exacte. Comme il est maladroit avec les vêtements de femme, la ceinture de Yuya glissera pour dévoiler ses courbes. Ses yeux brillèrent de lubricité. Quel homme pouvait résister à sa femme nue ?

Il se souvint avec bonheur de la douceur de sa peau et de ses gémissements enthousiastes.

Kyo avait déjà envie d’elle.

Tout de même, il avait intérêt à lui faire un cadeau pour la mettre dans de bonnes dispositions.

Et il planquerait l’amphore de saké. Il ne la confierait pas à Kyoshiro, car il serait capable de la finir tout seul. Ne pas boire son saké serait désagréable… Par contre, si Kyoshiro finissait la bouteille, il aurait une excuse pour retourner en ville et donc voler le porte-monnaie de Yuya. Intéressant cas de figure…

S’il pouvait avoir les mains baladeuses sur Yuya chaque jour, il serait un homme heureux, mais sobre.

Tout d’abord, il fallait acheter un nouveau kimono à Yuya. Un résistant de préférence. Sa femme ne choisissait que des tissus friables. Il suffisait à peine de tirer dessus pour qu’ils se déchirent. L’aspect pratique de cette faiblesse de la matière ne contentait pas totalement Kyo. Il ne supportait plus que sa femme se retrouve à poil devant un public masculin.

Kyoshiro avait l’esprit vraiment mal tourné. Quand ils partageaient le même corps, le voyeurisme de son ami/rival/pire ennemi avait eu des avantages non négligeables. Maintenant, Kyo le soupçonnait de ne pas avoir abandonné ses mauvaises habitudes. Et il se souvenait que Kyoshiro appréciait beaucoup trop la silhouette de Yuya. Cet idiot pensait qu’elle avait des mensurations parfaites. Yuya était plate, mais il n’était même pas capable de s’en apercevoir.

Maintenant, il était de mauvaise humeur.

Il le fut encore plus quand il apprit le prix du kimono magnifiquement ultrarésistant pour Yuya.

Kyo était face à un gros dilemme. Depuis qu’il était en couple avec Yuya, il évitait les trop grosses dépenses. La perte d’argent semblait la rendre frigide. Si en plus, elle avait un kimono anti-pervers de cérémonie, il ne pourrait plus l’approcher.

Yuya pourrait aussi apprécier son cadeau. Elle se plaignait depuis un moment de n’avoir rien à se mettre.

Kyo détestait se prendre la tête. Il l’acheta. Advienne que pourra.

Il profita ensuite d’avoir droit à un verre gratuit à la boutique de saké. Puis il eut droit à un deuxième. Il décida qu’il honorerait sa femme avant de lui donner son cadeau. Au moment de partir rejoindre sa bien-aimée, il croisa cet enfoiré de Kyoshiro.

Ce sale pervers de voyeur alcoolique lorgnait sur sa femme.

Kyoshiro, conscient du caractère lunatique de son meilleur ami, posa les pétards qu’il transportait sous les bras. La main sur le sabre, il proposa à Kyo de le raccompagner chez le douce Yuya.

En plein magasin, Kyo dégaina son sabre en lui promettant une mort atroce.

Ce lâche de Kyoshiro s’enfuit dehors et provoqua un mouvement de foule.

Kyo trancha dans le vide et perdit de vue Kyoshiro.

Il grogna en le cherchant parmi les passants effrayés. Sa mort ne serait pas pour aujourd’hui. Dommage, Yuya aurait pu apprécier.

A peine eût-il mis un pied à la maison que Yuya lui fit une scène. Il lui avait pris son argent et pincé les fesses. Il avait dépensé toutes ses économies. Il avait oublié de jeter ses bouteilles de saké vide. Il y en avait trente et une ! Oh ! Elle les avait comptées ? Kyo avait une excuse pour retourner en ville et rechercher Kyoshiro mort ou vif.

Yuya mit une nouvelle bûche dans la cheminée, se penchant pour se faire. Ses kimonos étaient vraiment trop courts.

Kyo se sentit inspiré par le haut de ses cuisses et le pli arrondi de ses fesses.

Ses mains se retrouvèrent attirées irrémédiablement vers son postérieur, puis vers son pubis. Ses doigts passèrent sous le tissu puis entre les grandes lèvres pour toucher cette pointe de joie féminine.

« Kyo, tu ne penses vraiment qu’à ça ! »

Kyo sourit dans le cou de sa compagne, humant son odeur fruitée. Sa paume large passa à l’intérieur d’une cuisse découverte. Yuya s’empressa d’enlever son vêtement avant qu’il ne le déchire. Enfin, un peu d’anticipation. Il vint soupeser ses seins pour voir s’ils prenaient un peu d’envergure. Toujours pas. Il soupira de déception, mais il se promit de vérifier chaque jour.

Demain, il lui achèterait des gourmandises et lui laisserait un peu de saké à boire.


End file.
